


by the light of the moon

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf AU, brief appearances by our favorite white-haired creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: When you saw the ‘help wanted’ sign in the window of the cute, new café at the beginning of summer, you couldn’t have imagined it would mean much to you — a few months of cleaning tables, or standing behind a cash register, at most.But summer’s come and gone, and you’re still here, for one simple reason: the owner of the café is none other than Jaehee Kang, the most beautiful woman you’ve ever laid eyes on.





	by the light of the moon

When you saw the ‘help wanted’ sign in the window of the cute, new café at the beginning of summer, you couldn’t have imagined it would mean much to you — a few months of cleaning tables, or standing behind a cash register, at most. 

But summer’s come and gone, and you’re still here, for one simple reason: the owner of the café is none other than Jaehee Kang, the most beautiful woman you’ve ever laid eyes on.

She’d been so startlingly, vibrantly lovely that you stuttered all through your interview, but when you fumbled an attempt at a joke, she’d laughed, high and sweet and kind, and what else could you do but fall for her?

You just… haven’t gotten around to telling her. Or asking her out. Not yet, anyway. How could you? You do _ like _working here, and you’d like to be able to keep talking to her, even if it turns out she doesn't share your feelings. You don't want to make things awkward.

But when Jaehee asks for your help decorating the café, you realize you have the perfect opportunity to make your move.

The lights are on, fresh pastries have been placed in the glass display case, the coffee pots are warming up, and the scent of cinnamon is slowly but surely permeating the air.

Jaehee is standing next to you, steadying the stepladder you're standing on as you hold a chain of pretty, though fake, auburn leaves up to the wall. 

“What do you think about making some festive desserts for the case?” you ask.

Jaehee makes a contemplative noise. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Well, we could continue the fall theme — autumn leaf-shaped cookies, maybe? Or… jack-o-lanterns for Halloween?” you suggest, pinning up another leaf. “Oh, we could turn the sugar cookies into full moons. Harvest moons maybe, big and orange—”

“No.” The sudden sharpness startles you. When you glance down at her, take note of how… stiff Jaehee looks. After a moment, though, some of the tension eases from her shoulders. “Ah… no, thank you,” she amends, softer. “Imagine the effort it would take to decorate them — the details we would have to fit on each one to make the design recognizable as a moon.”

“That’s true,” you murmur. “I don’t know that I could make craters out of icing.” You imagine it in your head. It doesn’t make a pretty picture. 

“Something else, then,” Jaehee suggests. “Maybe we can still do something with the sugar cookies. Make them some other festive shape. Just… not moons.”

You nod. “Alright, what d’you think we should make?” you ask. 

“Mmh, I’m… not sure. I don’t have any Halloween-themed cookie-cutters.”

“None?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t… tend to do much for Halloween.”

The sharpness of her voice a moment ago echoes in your mind, and it occurs to you that maybe there's a reason for that. “I don't mean to push,” you say. “I think everything looks lovely as it is. You don't _ have _to add anything else.”

“Oh, that's not—” Jaehee seems to hesitate. “That's not what I meant. I’ve never been very festive this time of year, but I don’t mind changing that. I just… need to _ make _those changes.” And then her lips quirk up faintly. “I wouldn’t mind some guidance along the way.”

“I can definitely help!” you chirp.

And that’s when you get the idea. 

You busy yourself with the placement of the next leaf, looking, for all intents and purposes, like you're determined to get it _ just right. _

“If… you wanted to get into the Halloween spirit,” you begin, “a friend of mine, Haneul, is throwing a Halloween party on Friday.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” you say. “And, well, the more the merrier, right? So if you’re free Friday night, you could come as my plus one.” Wait, too forward. Backtrack, backtrack. “I mean — my guest. It should be fun!” You won’t let on that, before this moment, you were thinking of declining the invitation in lieu of staying home to watch terrible b-movies. 

“Friday?” She repeats. 

You nod. “Starts at 8.”

Jaehee mulls it over, then nods. “I think I can make that.”

You can’t stop the grin that spreads over your face. “Great! Then — it’s a date!” And then you freeze. 

But Jaehee laughs. “It’s a date,” she says gently.

The rest of the week, you feel like a live wire. Nothing could bring you down now.

At least, that’s what you think until Friday actually rolls around and your walk to the café is interrupted by a text from Jaehee.

‘_I’m not feeling very well,_’ it reads. ‘_Can’t make it in right now._ _Are you alright running the _café _without me?’_

‘_Don’t worry about me,’ _ you send. _ ‘I can handle it. Are you alright?’ _

It takes until you reach the front door to the café for her to respond. ‘_Just feeling under the weather. I’m sorry about this.’ _

‘_Really, don’t worry about it! Get some rest, and feel better!’ _

‘_Thank you,_ _I’ll try,’ _she sends, as you turn the lights on in the café. ‘_And I'll try to come in later to close._'

‘_Make sure not to push yourself! _ ’ you send. ‘_I’ll manage. Rest as long as you need to.’ _

Focusing on the café helps take your mind off that twinge of disappointment. You hold the fort alone for an hour, then two, then three, making more pumpkin-flavored drinks than you could possibly count, never having so much as a moment off your feet, and then it is closing time and you alone are left to clean up and turn off the lights. 

Exhaustion hits you as you’re fitting the key into your front door, and the temptation to flop onto the couch is too much to ignore. 

You could turn in early. Sink into the cushions and have a well-deserved nap. But… there’s still the party to think about.

You groan and sink further into the couch. You can’t say you’re feeling up for partying right now. But you _ did _ tell Haneul that you’d come. You’re _ expected _.

It’s not like you’d have to stay long. You already set out your costume this morning, so it wouldn’t take _ that _ much effort. And there’s bound to be plenty of sugary treats to gorge yourself on. And socializing is a lot less _ sad _then spending Halloween moping on your couch. So, reluctantly, you rise and plod into your bedroom to get the costume.

When you’d picked it, it seemed — well, simple, but cute. You’d promised to give Jaehee ‘_the Halloween experience_,’ and that wouldn’t be complete without a classic costume, consisting of a black shirt, black pants, a cat ear headband, and a cheap stick of greasepaint to draw whiskers on your cheeks. 

Simple as it is, it doesn't take long to get ready. You finish with — you glance at your phone — a half hour to spare. Enough time to walk there. The weather seems nice enough for it, and walking will give you a chance to clear your head. 

As you admire the decorations you pass, the wind picks up a little, mussing your hair but carrying a pleasantly cool breeze with it that adds some pep to your step. You reach Haneul’s apartment before long, and she greets you in a vaguely gothic dress, a set of large plastic fangs poking over her lower lip.

“Cute!” she says immediately, lisping around the fangs. “Cat?”

You nod. “And… vampire?”

She bares her teeth, then laughs. “Come on in, I’ll introduce you to people.”

It’s a lively bunch, and there’s a general air of _ enthusiasm _ that quickly becomes infectious. _ Dancing _is a little outside your wheelhouse right now, so instead, you bounce between groups, marveling at the intricacy of some of the costumes and munching on the snacks Haneul put out. It’s not a bad way to spend your evening.

The next time you wander over to the snack table, you pull out your phone to check the time and see a text from Jaehee.

‘_I’m so sorry. I thought I might feel well enough to make it to the party, but I’m still under the weather. _’

It’s not surprising in the least, and yet, your stomach hollows out with disappointment. Suddenly, the thought of the hours of casual conversations that lie before you is… unappealing. 

_ ‘Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault,’ _ you send, and then, ‘_And don’t worry about the party, either. I’m about ready to turn in and head home already. _ _ I guess I overestimated how much energy I’d have after my shift, but I should feel more awake on the walk home. Feel better!’ _

And with that, you shove your phone in your pocket and go looking for Haneul.

You find her off in a corner, chatting with a pirate who seems to be having some trouble speaking through his fake beard. When he leaves to get another drink, you approach and tap her shoulder.

“Hey,” you say. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“Now?” She asks.

“Yeah. Thanks for the invite, it was nice to meet everyone.”

“Oh — hold on!” She begins to look around. “I can grab someone with a car, get them to drive you home.”

“It’s fine,” you say. “I don’t mind walking. It’ll clear my head.” She opens her mouth to protest, but you wave a hand, dismissing her worries. “Really, it’s fine. It’s not far.”

“Alright…” The doubt is clear in her voice, but she smiles at you through her plastic fangs. “Be safe.”

“Will do.” The bearded pirate returns, drinks in hand, and you nod at him before turning away and heading for the door. 

As you head down the steps, you shiver. There’s a chill bite to the air that makes you draw your shoulders up to guard against it. You pause at the bottom of the stairs to orient yourself, then start in the direction of home. 

It’s quieter than your walk here. Still. The light of the full moon illuminates your path, but it also lends the scene an eerie air, makes the shadows seem… sharper. You wonder what might be lurking there, in the gaps between buildings.

But you shake off this thought, and force yourself to take note of your surroundings more. Maybe it’ll help you acclimate to the darkness.

A couple of the apartments you pass have pumpkins set out. Some still have lights flickering within, but most seem to have already had their candles blown out. 

Three blocks from home, then two blocks, then one. Soon you’ll be able to collapse into bed.

But no sooner have you thought this than someone calls out, “What’s a tasty little snack like you doing hanging around a place like this?”

You slow as you process the words, then roll your eyes. Catcalled in a cat costume. How trite. 

But your stomach sinks as you hear footsteps behind you, growing _ closer. _You turn your head to see who’s following you —

— and walk headlong into something. Before you have time to register what you’ve hit, your wrists are grasped in a vicelike grip and you come face-to-face with a white-haired stranger. He smiles widely as you gape, dumbfounded, at him. 

“Now, now,” he says. “It’s _ rude _ not to reply.” He tilts his head, and moonlight glints off his… are those _ fangs _?

Your eyes widen, gaze darting from his mouth to his hands on your wrists, and his grin only grows. You struggle to speak, your voice leaving you in a strained, “Wh—”

But he silences you with a finger pressed to your lips, the hand that’s now freed flopping limply to your side. 

“Shhh,” he says. “Now it’s too late. You had your time to speak.”

He sure doesn’t sound like he’s got plastic fangs in, and they look_ sharp. _Fear coils low in your belly, and your expression seems to delight him, if the pleased look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“Now,” he says, “you just stay _ still_.”

He lets go of your other wrist to reach for — your shoulder, maybe, or your neck. You can’t be sure, because as soon as your wrists are free, you bolt.

Adrenaline courses through you as you stumble over your feet trying to get away. He snarls and then there are footsteps again, rapid and purposeful.

He catches your arm and latches on — and then, as suddenly as it came, his grip disappears, and another snarl rips through the air, louder, deeper — _ angrier. _

The sound sends a shiver down your spine, but you turn back despite your fear, desperate to know what's going on — and are left breathless. 

The asshole who grabbed you has been knocked prone, and standing over him is a… _ bear _? 

But that doesn’t mesh with the looming figure of fur and teeth before you. No, it’s far too — _ humanoid _for that. As you watch, the creature darts down and snaps at the man, and a growl that rattles your ribcage leaves it’s lips.

The stranger changes tactics abruptly, attempting to flee, but while he makes a good effort, the creature doesn't seem content to let him go so easily. It grabs onto his sleeve with its teeth as he yelps, dragging him back each time he takes a step away. Eventually, he manages to shake out of his jacket and dart off into the night, disappearing from view. 

Before you have a chance to catch your breath, the figure turns to you — and _ moves closer. _You yelp, and in your haste to back away, trip over your feet, sprawling flat in the middle of the street.

“Please don’t eat me, I don’t think I’d taste very good, you’d be better off chasing down that scuzzball—”

But the creature creeps closer and closer, letting you see a row of sharp, glistening teeth set into a hairy snout. Like — and though your brain fights it, the thought cannot be chased away — a werewolf, straight from the pages of a fairy tale. 

You whimper, squeezing your eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain of a bite.

But it never comes. Instead, there is the gentle brush of a furry limb over your head. Slowly, you crack open one eye. The creature draws back enough for you to look at it head on — and with a jolt, you realize that _ you know those eyes. _

Bright golden brown, sharp and warm. 

Your breath catches. “...Jaehee?”

And something shifts. 

It’s hard to say exactly _ what _ happens, but before your eyes, the shadows slide off its — her? — face as the figure _ changes_, features smoothing out and rounding. The result is something in between human and beast, but despite all that, there is no way to deny that it’s Jaehee.

“Oh… my god,” you whisper.

She backs away, and after a moment, offers a still-furry hand to you. When you accept, she pulls you to your feet, then draws back.

“...are you alright?” She asks. Her voice is rougher than usual.

You rub your arm awkwardly. “I just got menaced by a weirdo with a dental fetish, and I’m feeling pretty lost, but… yeah, I think so.”

She sighs softly. “That’s a relief.” 

“Jaehee…” She looks down at you. “Is this really happening?” Slowly, she nods, and you let out an incredulous laugh. 

You wind your fingers in your hair, trying to ground yourself in the motion — and, as you stare at Jaehee, she flicks a pointed ear and words spill out of your mouth. 

“Can I — feel? I mean…” You point to her ears, unable to finish.

She blinks at you, once, twice, and then… nods.

You hesitate, then place your hand on her head, tangling your fingers in the — hair? fur? — there. 

“Real,” you murmur.

Just to be sure, you run your fingers along the fluffy edge of her ears, and end up petting her in silence for several moments.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly, then, softer still, “I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“But… here you are,” you say. 

“You said you were walking home,” she says. “I wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

You’re lucky it's dark, or else your blush would be all-too-evident. “Thank you for that,” you murmur. “I… needed that, apparently.”

“I hoped you wouldn't need my help, but tonight is… not a good time to be walking around.”

“Well, yeah,” you say. “I’ve never been _ nearly bit _on the street before.”

Jaehee hums a soft noise of contentment when you scratch behind her ears, then says, “Halloween is…” She glances skyward, and you follow her gaze to the bright, full moon. “A powerful night for things like him… and me. With a full moon, it’s worse.” 

Your brow furrows. “Worse?”

“Worse for me,” she concedes. “Not for everyone. Between the moon and the day, it’s been _ impossible _to concentrate, to keep myself human and not resort to — this.”

“I like ‘this,’” you say, scratching behind her ears. “I mean, I can’t pretend like I even _ begin _ to understand this,” you start, and she winces. “—but it’s _ so _cool.”

Jaehee stops short. “You’re not…” She searches for a word. “Scared?”

You run the scene again in your head, replaying it with the knowledge that that was _ Jaehee _ coming to your rescue, and shake your head vehemently. “Are you kidding? That was downright _ heroic.” _

She looks down at you, moonlight caught on her eyelashes, and your heart skips a beat.

“...even though it meant I skipped out on the party?”

“Well,” you say, “I was a _ little _disappointed, but mostly I was worried about you, and now I know you’re not curled up at home, feverish, so…”

“Oh.” Her voice is almost shy, and you can feel yourself flush more. “Thank you.”

Your fingers are still tangled in her fur. You let go and lace them together. “...how _ did _you get like this?”

“It’s… a long story.” She sighs. “And I don’t think we should stay here long enough to tell it, not when it’s still possible that he’ll come back.”

“Oh,” you say. “That makes sense. …what now?”

“We should get you home,” she says — and then her face breaks into a small smile. “And… if you’re alright with it, I could… stay and tell you my story.”

“Yeah, of course, I’d love that!” you exclaim. “You can stay as long as you like. You could even spend the night!” And then you realize yourself. “I mean, because it’s late, and — I know you can take care of yourself, obviously, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry, and you’ve already gone out of your way for me, and, well…” Embarrassment suffocates the rest of your words.

But she laughs. “I’d like that,” she says, her voice warm.

You’ve never had a nicer walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the mystic messenger halloween zine last year. figured now was a good time to post it; stay spooky everyone xoxo


End file.
